When Working with Sesshoumaru
by DarkLady4u
Summary: Inuyasha betrays Kagome, once again. She is left with no hope on them getting back together. She now tries to be as far away from him as possible, so she quiets her job. Now she applies for a new one, made now she works with none other the Sesshoumaru. W
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters form it. I know it sucks but I need to get over it.

**Chapter 1:** **The beginning for it all**

Kagome stormed out of the restaurant her face full of tears. Walking down the sidewalk she turned at a corner only to run through the street full of cars. She didn't care anymore, she wished one would hit her!

Her pain at this moment was just to great. Running to the other side of the street, she wiped the flowing tears from her eyes. Looking up she saw a near by park and went to sit down at the bench.

Her eyes still in tears Kagome sobbed softly to herself, and told herself "How could he! Why why! what have I ever done to deserved this form him I've been nothing but loyal to his ass"

Biting back her tears she look up at the sky with a fierce look in her face when a rain drop fell on her forehead. Then instead of just one drop, a dozens came down. The wind blew louder. She new instantly a storm was coming.

--------------

Kagome didn't care though, putting her head down into her hands she just sat there crying and letting the rain wash away the sorrow she felt deep inside. She just sat there like a statue not moving at all.

It seemed like an eternity when she finally deciding to get out the park and out of the rain. She got up and looked at her watch. Taking a good look around she noticed where she was.

Getting up she whipped the tears from her face and headed toward a familiar house she knew all to well.

On her way she dodged the wondering eyes of the people that passed her with umbrella's she didn't even notice someone looking at her from a little away.

Someone with beautiful golden eyes. For an instant the eyes look upon the restaurant were someone he greatly dislike was there with his mistress. A thunder went about and installing his eyes flash red, and once the lightning ended he had disappeared.

"Kagome what's wrong? what happened?" Sango, her best friend, asked in a concerned voice.

"Hey why are you crying and why are your clothes so wet. Honey what's wrong?" Sango ask once more handing her friend some hot coffee and a blanket.

The poor thing was just sitting there shaking on her couch not saying a single word since she had come in 10 minutes ago.

Kagome got up finally and ran to Sango's shoulder crying louder then she had been before she got to Sango's house. Sango notice her friend was in no mood for talking, but she had to know. She guessed what the problem was but she had to hear it from Kagome to make sure her suspicions were correct.

"Kagome I am here when you are ready to talk," Sango stated calmly. Rubbing her friend on the back

Kagome covering her face with her hands just nodded into her friend's arms.

Kagome drank her coffee and started speaking as she sat back on the couch.

"Sango" Kagome said shakily, " I feel so hurt how he can betray me again, what did I ever do wrong. I love him so much and all he does is treat me like shit. "

Starting to break down again, Sango's eyes widened. She just got her friend to spill the beans there was no way she was going to let her cry again!

"Ok now I know your really are mad because you usually don't talk like this come on tell me what the problem is and ill try to help" Sango said calmly and impatiently at the same time.

"O..o..k," said Kagome through tears, "this is what happened, I was on my way to the restaurant that Hojo said they make the best spaghetti at, but when i got there I saw Inuyasha and that **_trash_** Kikyo sitting there **_holding hands!_** and feeding each other!" shouted kagome, "so, so, so," Kagome started to say but stopped to close her eyes and take slow shallow breaths, " I went to their table and I ask Inuyasha !what was he doing there with her?!

" Then he acted as if he didn't know me, he made me feel stupid and nervous with so many people in the restaurant looking at me," Kagome said looking down at her feet.

"So I brought up the...the question again" Kagome said nervously looking up to meet Sango's concerned eyes. "He told me that he was done with me and that he had !his way with me he doesn't give a shit anymore" her voices going louder and louder as she started once more crying hysterically.

"Of course! so I was right! did you expect anything more then that when you was with him?" Sango said to the sobbing Kagome.

"Look Kagome, the truth is that guy's are total loser ( please if your a guy and your reading this don't get mad cause is girl talk) he only wanted you for one thing and one thing only. Look can you really tell me that you thought he wasn't going to do that to you again, and the thing is that he always goes back to Kikyo. You know Kikyo she will do anything to get you upset. In my opinion you shouldn't cry over someone that doesn't like you, you should laugh at what they are missing. By the way what did Kikyo do when he said that to you" Sango stated making her point clear as well as questionably.

"She just sat there and started laughing right in my face'' tears coming out through Kagome's eyes when she said that.

"Ok so tell me why are you so wet, "laughed Sango trying to cheer up her friend. "I mean you look like you were taking a shower with your clothes on you must have been out in the rain for more then an hour" Sango said sounding weary this time.

"It's more like 3 hours and 27 minutes" Kagome said looking down at her watch then back up at Sango again.

"I love Inuyasha! No I **hate** him! I wish him to be dead and Kikyo can go with him, "Kagome said forcefully with the look of pure hate in her eyes.

"Kagome you shouldn't wish that on someone no matter how bad you feel!" Sango said surprised that her innocent friend was capable of thinking or saying something like that. "Anyways, lets drop the subject for now. Go take a shower even though you already look like you did" Sango said with a laugh.

"Go to my room afterwards I will layout some clothes for you on the bed then you can make your self at home alright." said Sango getting up. "Oh Kagome," Sango started nervously, "I have a date and i am not going to blow it up for the 5th time cause I **can** tell Miroku is in desperate need of attention, I mean his partially acting like a baby. So i hope you don't mind me gone for a few hours."

"No, of course not, go on your date ill be ok." Kagome reply sorrowfully.

Without any hesitation sango was in her room getting dressed for her date that Miroku was picking her up for in a moment. Sango was so busy with her friend she didn't notice the time.

While Sango was in her room though Kagome made her way to the bath room.

Pulling off her wet clothes she turned on the hot water, waiting for it to fill the tub.

moment later

When Kagome got out of the shower she noticed Sango had already left.

--------- with Sango---------------------------------

"ding dong"

"Oh that is him," said Sango excitedly. Finishing the last touches of her evening's outfit she stepped from in front of the mirror to face her jewelry box, sitting on a desk. Quickly putting on some gold earrings she grabbed her necklace trying to put it on before she reached the door.

Opening the door she took one look at Miroku and his devilish grin and said, he gave her his hand and once she was in front of him he couldn't help but to do something he always ended up doing it no matter what (if anyone doesn't know he grab her butt)."Look Miroku don't be a pervert because I would walk out on you. Kagome is in tears in the bathroom over Inuyasha. I know it is over for good this time," Sango stated seriously.

Miroku with his hand on his red colored bruised cheek reply "sorry I couldn't help it ill try to behave my self, I promise. Now what is this about Inuyasha and Kagome?" said Miroku going from the perverted grin to a serious facade.

Sango sighed looking at Miroku she said "Why is your friend Inuyasha such and ass to Kagome?"

Walking to Miroku's car they both got in and headed toward their destination. While eating the conversation about Inuyasha and Kagome came back up again.

"Look I could of told you he was cheating on her but to tell you the truth I didn't even know. I just know Kikyo called the house telling Inuyasha that she !needs! him. I think she called because Naraku broke up with her. Inuyasha ran over to her like a puppy running to its master".

"Damn Inuyasha is such and Idiot sometimes, I mean look at Kagome he should be proud to be with her because if I was with her I know I would be proud" Miroku said before noticing Sango's weird stares.

"So what now you want kagome since she's no longer taken?" said Sango dangerously to Miroku, giving him death glares. "Tell me because if you want her I don't longer have to worry about protecting my butt every time it is near you" Sango said with a Smirk in her lips.

Miroku wearily. "No--no you---you are the one I want! I mean look at your butt to me it looks better, I mean look we would have great looking kids"

Sango looked down at her silver watch that Miroku gave to her for her birthday. Man she was tiered, and worried about Kagome. Hopefully she didn't go suicide on her. "Well its getting late and since we are both done eating why don't you take me home because am worried for Kagome" Sango said looking up at Miroku.

"As you wish Sango, just tell me how everything goes later on." said Miroku to Sango. Snapping his fingers Miroku called a waiter to give him their bill.

When Miroku got the bill he paid for the dinner and they both left happy and full with a smile on their faces.

Getting into the car and they left to Sango's house.

---------------------- With Kagome--------------------------

"So what do I do know, I've done everything possible to get my mind off Inuyasha. Chocolates, bath, TV nothing is working," Kagome said falling against the sofa.

Jumping up Kagome suddenly remembered something, "OHHHH crap! I forgot I work with him.

Why does _my life_ have to be so messed up?!

Well there is only one thing to do, I mean I cant be near him, I guess ill just have to find another job... Now where did Sango keep her newspaper?" Kagome said whiningly.

Looking around the house Kagome found the newspaper in the small table near the door where Sango's keys sat.

"Now before I get a new job i have to get rid of the old one" Kagome said while searching threw the news paper. She stop as she saw something that caught her eye. She knew this is something she could do.

Going into the kitchen Kagome picked up the cordless phone and headed back out in the pink pajamas that had the words spoil princess all over it, and fluffy slippers that had a crown on it, that Sango had lade out for her. Kagome headed back to the living room and sat out on the couch again.

Dialing the number of her boss she put the phone to her ear.

Ring Ring…. Ring Ring.

"Hello who's calling," said an older voice on the other side of the line.

"Hello this is kagome, I am sorry to call you this late Myoga but I had to tell you that i wont becoming into work anymore I am quitting and there is nothing you can say that can possibly change my mind. "said Kagome sternly to the very short man on the other line.

"You're what?!, you got to be kidding me you're the best secretary what's wrong with you".

"Sorry but due to another and a certain employee I can't not work there, thanks for the complement though, once again am truly sorry".

"Well, I wont pry into your business but i am truly sorry to see you go. Everyone will miss you. Anyways i hope things work out for you. good bye Kagome I hope you find a suitable job for yourself." Myoga said regretfully before whispering "stupid Inuyasha".

"what, what was that you said Sir" Kagome said when she heard Inuyasha's name.

"Oh nothing dear. Don't worry, and please believe me when I say your going to me missed. I know a lot of people in this firm are really attach to you. But if you need to go, I guess that's what you need to do, I bet who ever ends up with you working for them, is going to be a very lucky individual" Myoga stated trying to change Kagome's mind in any way about her decision"

But it didn't work, she wasn't about to change her mind now that it was all made up.

"Thank you for understanding and goodnight". Click.

Hanging up the phone she slammed it down on the coffee table.

"That **stupid **Inuyasha **_I CANT BELIEVE _I QUITE MY JOB BECAUSE OF HIM!**

Blowing off the frustration she pick up the newspaper. Thank god Sango has not thrown out today's paper watching the company she circle with a pen.

"So! Hmmmm a modeling job. Oh I should call the number. That will be fun and interesting to try. I did always want to be a model. I didn't ask mom to put me in a modeling class when i was little for nothing."

RING RING RING

"hello this is Berbezone, my name is Kagura how may I help you?" the secretary asked with a annoyed tone of voice.

"Hello my name is kagome and I want to know what I need to get this job, the modeling job, that is advertised in the paper."

(Kagura) !Oh yes, well all you need is prove that you have gone to modeling school, also you have any if you have done any activities such as modeling we would like to know about that. So if you have the following things that are required you **can make **and appointment to see if you are qualified!

"Thanks um yeah I would like an appointment.

(Kagura) we have an opening on Friday at 5 Pm **can!** you be there.

"Yes sure. Thank you" Kagome said with a shocking tone voice

(Kagura) what is your name and your number, So we can contact you is we need to change your appointment.

"my name Is Kagome Higurashi and my number is 555-555"

(Kagura) ! all right be there on time!

then Kagura took the phone off her ear and before having up on Kagome she said "snotty little thin bitches". Click! (no offence of skinny people cause believe me am one of them)

Kagome was shock she wanted to say something that a person that is the total opposite of her self that is so sweet and loving would say. but it was too late Kagura hung up the phone on her.

Kagome stood staring at the phone. But after a while she decided to let it go it was not worth her time. she sat back on the couch and pick up her hot coco and turned on the TV. and waited until Sango came back from her date.

**End of chapter one**

**Athurs note: ** hey am back and a fixed up my story. To all who read this story before I had to put on chapter one back on. this time a made some changes that are better. I had to change it cause somebody thought it would be funny to tell fan fiction that my story was bad and didn't follow instructions. oh well let the person know am back and better then ever baby!. anyways i would like to thank IveiIvei. she is for know on going to be my new partner for this fic. not that's only if she comes back on the internet.

**Anyways please R&R for me to keep on with this story**. this is my first ever so be nice but tell me the truth.


	2. Getting ready

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters form it. I know it sucks but I need to get over it.

Authurs note: anyways omeone sent me and email that they read the same story before but it was called working with fluffy well that is my story, but i had to change it cause they took it out cause it was wrong or what ever, so i fixed it and called it Working with Sesshoumaru, anyways enjoy and for all does who review thanks, im glad u guys are happy because im back. anyways R&R.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kagome stood in front of the TV watching a marathon of her favorite show, not even that help her keep awake. She slowly, and slowly felt the need of sleep come to her.

She felt as if she couldn't wait for Sango any longer. She was simply taking to long. That's it Sango is not coming anything time soon, I should just go off to sleep.

Just as Kagome was getting to go to sleep. She heard the sound of keys at the door, she froze for an instant.

Remembering it must be Sango she let out a sigh. Kagome sat back down on the couch. Having a bored and tired expression on her face, awaiting for when Sango finally would open the door.

Sango found her keys and slowly turned the door knob opening her door, when she was met by the eyes of a very tier Kagome.

A small grin appeared about her face seeing the very sleepy Kagome, she couldn't help but laugh inside her mind because the very tier look Kagome was giving her looked like the tier look's of the kid's she worked with in the Hospital.

"Oh hey Sango you're back from your date." a very tier Kagome stated to her friend.

"Um yeah I came to check up on you so what are you up too." Sango say with a hint of malice about her voice.

"Well I just quite my job and I have an appointment in a place in Kyoto for a modeling job" Kagome said tiredly friend.

"**WHAT** you **quit** your job---why and what modeling place are you talking about". Sango said hysterically. Not helping to get mad at her friend's stupid decision.

Kagome ignoring her friend's first question handed Sango the page on the news paper where the Modeling agency was circle.

She walk to the bathroom, not wanting to hear any more from her friend, she was tier and didn't want to hear her screaming. .

!**Kagome your crazy right**!.

"No why you ask anyways I am highly capable of doing this remember I went to modeling school. And plus I don't want to work any where near Inyasha." Kagome scream behind the closed door of the bathroom.

"But you do know who owns this modeling agency right?" Sango questioned.

"Not really, why do you ask".

"Because Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's brother own this. Sango worriedly replied.

**"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **was the last thing she said before she slamed the bathroom door open to stare at Sango in the eye's to make sure she wasn't lying.

Sango couldn't help but blink her eye's at Kagome's sudden reaction. Kagome just stare at Sango wide eyed before she turned yawning. "you know what will talk about his tomorrow am sleepy" Sango said while yawning.

She left Kagome there, wide eyes not able to move at the news she just heard from her best friend. She finally blink her eyes, she watch as Sango want to extra room.

"you can sleep in my room, the guest room's bed is better for me anyways" Sango stated before closing the door on her.

Kagome stare at the guest room door, before she turned around to face Sango's room. "you know what let me go to sleep I know am not getting answer's from her today. Let me see for tomorrow, I am sleepy anyways".

* * *

The sun was peeking right threw the open windows. It was a sunny beautiful day. A day that indicates there was new hope and opportunities for our young Kagome.

Peeking threw the window shield, was the sun, it sat on Kagome eyes. Making Kagome's eyes slowly twitch at the bright light aimed at her closed eyes.

Kagome rapidly opened her eyes moving in a fast motion away from the sun that shine brightly at her. Kagome some how ended up, on her butt in the hard cold floor.

She slowly stood up from the floor, her hands rubbing her fracture butt. She still felt sleepy, she yawn letting out the badness of morning breath out. She knew she had to brush her teeth.

She started walking to the bathroom, while her left hand still caress her butt, and her right hand rubbing the sleepy sand off her eyes.

She brushed her teeth, as well as taking a warm shower. Just feeling the drops of water falling on her made her relaxed. Water truly clamed her down, she felt as if she was being cleaned of all harm that came her way, as well as some sin's she had cause.

--------------30 minutes later------------------

Coming out of the bathroom, she wrap herself in the cotton soft towel Sango left her. She open the door of the bath room coming out, she smelt the aroma of coffee all over the house.

She went back to Sango's room where a Sango had laid out a white t-shirt and blue Capri's pants. Kagome put on the clothes. (don't worry guys she has underwear in Sango's house in case she stays or something like this happened again)

She left Sango's bed room and follow the arome of coffee all the waqy to the kitchen. Where she say her best friend sitting down on the kitchen table reading a gossip magzine, and with a cup of coffee in her finger tips.

When Sango heard Kagome coming to the kitchen, she lowered her gossip magazine to stare at Kagome. Once her eyes fell on Kagome, she gave a gentile smile.

"Good morning Kagome want some coffee" Kagome's best friend asked her.

"Sango you're up early, what's so especial about today"

"**_OH_** nothing Kagome just making sure you look wonderful today for your appointment." Sango said with a hint6 of mischief about her voice.

"I am not going hello remember Sesshoumaru works there, well he doesn't work **there** but his the boss."

"So what you blow your appointment only because of that." Sango said in a very angered mood, "look Kagome yesterday you quitted your job for the stupidest reason, know I still want you to be my room mate but for that to happened you need money".

"Sango his **related **to Inuyasha and I had met him, his cold as ice he would never ever give me the job he **despises** me."

"Look I don't care Kagome you better get your ass to the appointment. Remember you quite your job. Your jobless, and the half of your rent is not going to be paid by looking all cute in your pJ'S, wait let me reface that in my pJ's. Look we need the money and no matter what your getting to the appointment even if I have to drag your ass to it."

"Why are you so desperate to get me to go . I know this is not about the rent because if it is you wouldn't do this you would try to help me out so come on Sango spilled it."

"Ok you want to know the reason is, if you're here, **me **and **Miroku** are not going to have our alone time."

"Oh and what do you and Miroku do in your alone time." Kagome said sarcastically knowing the, that wasn't really the reason. She felt Sango was holding something from her.

"God if you really need to know kags then your slow. But just in case you are we are having sexual relation ship." Sango said laughing.

"Ha ha nasty I wish I didn't ask."

"Well you did so take your coffee and find some decent but sexually attractive clothes, because your going to have to be sexy to be a model." Sango said pointing a finger.

………………………….20 minutes later………………………………...

"How about this how does this look Sango"

"**Nerdy**. What the hell 75 percent of the clothes you showed me is nerdy the other 25 percent are too ugly to look at. You know what am going to have to dress you up. Your going ot be my personal dolly." Sango said with a cheery voice

Kagome gave Sango a weird expression "Well hurry up cause I only have 4 hours and 35 minutes to get ready, and I am thinking that am never going to be perfect the way I dress, imagine my make up and the hair.

"Oh please Kagome spare off the drama. You Cry **baby**."

……………………….15 minutes later……………………………….........

!**Perfect**, you look **perfect** I have done a master piece of you."

Kagome was wearing a black tight knee length skirt with white lines coming down, which made her butt look filled and her legs look perfect. She was wearing a white tight blouse with black line going down. So tight that you could almost picture how her breast looked with out the blouse **and** bra. ( you perverts lol)

"Oh goody I look like a secretary that wants to be literally sexually harass by her boss." Kagome replied sarcastically.

"Hey I would jump on my bosses bones if he look as good as Sesshoumaru. I would jump on Sesshoumaru even if he was not my boss." Sango say holding her stomach because she was laughing to hard.

"What do you find in him Sango. I mean yeah his attractive and handsome. But his personality is like a beast. He acts like he got a stick up his .."Kagome said with an evil smile upon her face.

"Well look at it this way kagome if he has a beast of a personality imaging doing it with him. Hell probably pleasure you more then Inuyasha did." Sango slipped out before she notice what she just said

"**WHAT!** Me and Inuyasha never ever did it. The only thing we did is make out and he only saw my upper parts not the bottom one."

"Oh but Miroku told me….. You know what never mind look just please go you will do well am sure you will."

"Wait what did Miro.." Kagome said before she was rudely interrupted.

"Look lets change the subject anyway we need to finish your new look up because your appointment **hour** is near by so lets start with hair."

End of Chapter.

**Anyways please R&R for me to keep on with this story**. this is my first ever so be nice but tell me the truth.


	3. Before hand

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters form it. I know it sucks but I need to get over it.

Author's note: please **R&R** if u like the story. anyways i also want to pronounce that i have another story called When dealing with the Mind and i think its more interesting then this one. Even though i like this story too. But i want others to read it so if you dont mind and you like my work i would like you to read the other one and tell me what you think about it, and which one is better.

* * *

**Chapter3: before hand**

Kagome was standing over a huge Building. Looking in amazement the way it was Build. It look almost medieval. Something almost that looked like the pasts. She knew this building most have cost a lot of money.

The front doors were at list 15 feet long and the edges were a type of shiny crystal that reflected lights from the sun to anyone who look at them.

Directly and on top of the doors there were two dogs statue that stood in the middle as if they were guard Dogsof this strange and unusualplace. In between the dogs the words **"Gate way to passion"** were printed in gold.

She stood there memorizing the door and thinking that whoever's idea was that was creative and had a lot of money.  
She then snaps out of the Trans realizing that she had and appointment.

She walk inside the huge beautiful building and went straight to the information desk to ask what floor was barbezone on.

The guy at the front desk told her that it was the 50th floor and pointed her to a fancy looking elevator.

Going inside the elevator before the doors closed she heard the words **hold the elevator**. She did and to her surprised she found a beautiful tall man in front of her with long white silky hair and those golden piercing eyes. She gulp as she saw who it was. It was Sesshoumaru.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well what surprised to see you here Kagome." Sesshoumaru stated with his usual none emotional tone of voice.

"Oh hello Mr. Sesshoumaru. I am just here for an appointment. That I have with you apparently". Kagome informed him while looking at him from the sides of her eyes.

"Well I didn't ask you what you were here for did I, I simply stated that am surprised you even bother to come." Sesshoumaru rudely replied, not even sparing her one glance.

"What do you mean by your surprised I showed up? Did you know I was coming Mr. Sesshoumaru."

"Really are you that stupid. If you don't know it yet I own this company, and it's my job to know who is trying to get a job here." Sesshoumaru replied.

"But you seem to have a tone. A tone that makes it seem like you don't want me here. But if that's so ill gladly live, all you have to say is that there is no way in hell or heaven which ever you prefer,that i will be getting this job." Kagome questioned what he was thinking for saying that.

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow tiched at her satting that, she was truelly getting in his nerve but he decide to let it slide. because if she does wrok for him, he will have her at the palm of his hands.

"Well for your information if I didn't want you to come I would have called you back so you wouldn't even bother showing your face, but I didn't do that did I, I am just surprised that after you and my brother broke up, you would want to work for me".

* * *

**A quick Author's note**: what ever is between this ( ) is what Fluffy aka Sesshoumaru is thinking, and what ever is between this is what Kagome thinks.

* * *

**Back to the story :**

"Oh Sorry for Implying that…" Kagome manage to slip out before the doors of the Elevator opened and Sesshoumaru walk out. Once again not even sparing her a quick glance.

**With Sesshoumaru**

After he left the elevator

(Oh Kagome I will make sure you get that job because this way you will do anything I want, even and who ever works with me eventually would lust for me) Sesshoumaru thought while Walking towards his office making a small grin appear in his face.

**with Kagome**

"Hello my name is Kagome and I apply to a job here I made the Appointment threw the phone." Kagome said to the secretary in front of her.

"oh **its you**, miss Higurashi, Mr. Sesshoumaru is expecting you just walk towards the doors he will be with you whiting afew Minutes.Right now his in his other major office down stairs, sowait patiently, and **don't** come to me if you want **any** questions answered." Kagura said rudely.

"Wait I have to go see him." Kagome said worriedly.

"**yes** every Model that applies to this agency has to be check by him. Before entering Mr. Sesshoumaru's office please take the door to your left so the ladies that are in there can take your measurements and give you your swimsuit. Now I am very **busy**, and don't want to be disturbed any longer." Kagura told Kagome, not even looking at her in the eyes, because she was typing in the computer. All she did is pick her hand off and wave Kagome to go. to get out her sight.

"What a swimsuit. Wh… What you mean swimsuit. Wait I have to go see him?" Said Kagome astonished and at the same timestuttering.

" **look** if you **applied** to this job you have to show you have the proper **body **for it. So to make your body more show able they make you put on something that makes your body show more. Duh, don't you get the complicity of it or do I have to draw you a sketch. **look** as I said am busy." Kagura retorted.

The poor Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing, and now she was angry **"But they never told me this when I called. I specifically ask what was needed and they never told me this"**

A more then pissed of Kagura scream "that's because you where told what you were needed to have not what we will provide you with. And also **take it or live**. There are other clients with needs to me attending them."

Kagura's screaming made all the people look at her and Kagome, the workers felt sorry for Kagome that she had to be talking to Kagura.

Kagome just look angrily at Kagura and made her way to where they would provide her with the Swimsuit.

The first thing that happened when she got there was that all this old ladies jump on top of her to take her measurements. Once they where done they handed Kagome the swimsuit and told her to go in the back to put it on.

* * *

Kagome just stared at her self in awe. The swimsuit was actually a two piece. Her top was black with red lining and you had to tide it.  
The bottom was black with red lining also but it had a little belt and on the middle and it had a beautiful heart printing.

She placed a robe over her self and made her way to Sesshoumaru's office.

* * *

End of chapter 3 

**For the readers: **  
To make it more clearly to the readers she is in barbezone were she call for a modeling job and the owner of it is Sesshoumaru

Hope you like it I tried really hard in making it more interesting. Tell me what you think and email me with any subjection the readers might have.

**Anyways please R&R for me to keep on with this story**. this is my first ever so be nice but tell me the truth.


	4. The meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters form it. I know it sucks but I need to get over it.

** Chapter4: The meeting**

Kagome stopped before entering Sesshoumaru's office. She notices her heart was going extremely fast. But she told her self over and over she could do this.

So she Knock on the door. **Knock**….. **Knock. **

A cold voice from the other side of the door said to come in.

Kagome did as she was told and open the huge heavy gold door.

Upon walking in, she saw Sesshoumaru seating at his desk. He had his eyes on the paper work in front of him and no where near Kagome.

"Miss. Higurashi please take your robe off and go towards the white line and stay still." Sesshoumaru said with his normal dull tone of voice.

Kagome did as she was told. taking off the robe and letting the silky robe slide off her body making all her curves show.

She got right in front of the white line standing straight waiting for Sesshoumaru's attention.

Sesshoumaru raise his head and his eyes fluttered open because Kagome's bare body. A grin appear on his face.

"Please miss. Higurashi walk towards the run way, then stop at the end making only two pauses then walk back to the white line." He said calmly

Kagome walk down the cat walk like a model should and did two pusses which made her perfect curve show more making Sesshoumaru more interested.

"Perfect now please put your robe back on and seat in the chair in front of me. So I can interview you." He said while she was replacing her robe on.

" But I thought the interview came before walking." Kagome said more to her self, instead actually questioning him.

"Are you trying to say that I made you do cat walk part first to get to see your body, because if you are your right." He said with an elegant eyebrow raised.

Kagome sat in front of him with an annoyed look in her face.

"Ok Talk" Kagome said.

"Is that how you talk to your new boss, because if that's so I think we will need to go over, to what your place in this company is." Sesshoumaru said harshly to her.

"You have not interviewed me, and yet you're saying you're my boss. And 'what is my place in this company'." Kagome with a surprised look said.

"Well I think we can forget about the interview, I mean you have a great body and to be a model that's all you need, but if you want me to interview you I will, but not right now. maybe over lunch." He suggested.

With no hesitation Kagome replied "Forget it. So how much will I be getting paid. I mean if I get a call back from any agencies".

"Don't worry my dear no other agencies are going to give you a call because you would be working with this Sesshoumaru exclusively. You don't need to worry ill make you do things that will make you famous. And as far as you getting paid how about 6,000 American dollars sound to you, but if you want more information I can rearrange that for you. As I said maybe over dinner" He replied.

"What wait? Ah if I work for you what will you make me do and its ok that's a lot of money." Kagome nervously replied.

"Don't worry Miss. Higurashi I won't make you do thing that would make you uncomfortable. Not anything you won't want to do anyways. But if you want more details I insist we take it to dinner because I am a very busy men with a very busy schedule. "

"Alright I guess. But promise you would give me any details I ask for. So at what time."

"At 8 pm ill pick you up. And no need to tell me you're address I already know. Please wear something elegant because I am taking you to the Blue light café. Now please you're wasting my precious time I have a meeting to attend to." Sesshoumaru said coldly.

Sesshoumaru stood up from his desk staking up his paper work. Then while Kagome was watching him, he pointed his index finger to the door implying something.

Kagome took that as her cue to go, she stood up and headed toward the door. But before she went threw it she said "that's an expensive place I don't think you should waste that much money on a simple client like me".

"Every client of mines needs the best of everything and this is just a simple restaurant. I will be paying for it." He said as if it was nothing.

Once again he gestured her to live. By waving her off.

"Ok if you say so. Kagome replied walking out the door. But before the doors closed she heard him say "it's a date then, good bye Miss. Higurashi"

With out hesitation she replied "What you mean is a Dat…" she  
Manage to say before the doors slammed in her face.

Kagome removed her head out of the way before the door harshly slammed in front of her.

She couldn't barely tell what was the last thing he said, but she was sure he said that it was a date.

She was confused but decided the thought slide out her mind. She took a good look a Kagura, then she look at the elevator door.

She went inside and before the elevator door closed she made sure Kagura saw the evil look she was giving her.

Kagome left the building with a confused look in her face. "What did he mean by is a date" I mean he wouldn't actually considered that a date. But while I was in there he seem to be flirting with me.

oh kagome you're just hearing things I guess, well I at least your not paying. Now I am really going to need Sango's help to get ready, wait until she hears this, she's going to flip.

**The end of chapter**

To all readers:

Someone asked me why so many blod latters, well its cause when there is a bold word its supposed to be emphized or something. Just say the word louder when its bold.  
Remember that What ever is Beting is what Kogome is thinking

Well readers wait until you find out what's going to happened.

Will they hook up or just simply talked all business until next time.

Oh andplease R&R


	5. Getting ready for diner

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any characters form it. I know it sucks but I need to get over it.

**Authors note (Important please read)**: In this chapter i took one of my readers advise, i stoped the bold letters because alot of people asked me the reasons for them. Anyways since i am not doing such a good job on this fic with the spelling ang everything even though i try i am going ot let one of my luckyreader to get read thye chapters before i put them in and change thenif needed and help me with my grammer. I had i person like this befroe codename Ivei but she stoped with the chapters,so if you want a chance for this please live a review sayingso, and i will live you the list of rules.

One more thing If you want this please make sure you can be reach and have free time for this.

**Chapter 5:**

"What do you mean to tell me that, the cold Hearted Sesshoumaru invited you to dinner at the blue light café. That is an extremely expensive place." Sango with a surprised tone.

"Yes sango he invited me. Look am surprised too but am glad to go because I am hungry." Kagome replied with her hands in her stomach laughing.

"So what are you going to wear? You are going to have to wear a dress or something really fancy. If you don't I hear the waiters don't even pay attention to you, that place is filled with snotty rich people, that with one look they give you, they know how much money you have." Sango said making her point clear with the actions of her middle and index finger.

"Well since I am going with Sesshoumaru I don't have to worry because his already one of those rich snotty people. He is probably there leader." Kagome said laughing.

With out even skipping a breath sango said "You are a Minnie. You should be happy his spending a lot of money on your ass".

"Damn clam down sango I know. Anyways please help me look for something that would make all does people look at me in disbelieve." _and maybe Sesshoumaru would actually, for once compliment me. Not that I want him too anyways_

"Earth to Kagome. Girl you're in your own dreamland I bet your thinking about Sesshoumaru. I mean I am having a hard time not thinking about his beautiful grouchy ass." Sango said with a grin on her face.

"!no am not. Are your crazy!" Kagome said wasting no time and heading towards the closet.

She took a pause looking at her clothes in the closet. She took notice at all her dreadful clothes, but still she had hope that something in her closet was good enough for such occasion.

She needed some of Sango's advice and fast. No time was left to waste, if she wanted to look pretty, she needed to do something and fast.

"So sango what should I wear. I mean I got to make my self really fancy." Kagome said with her index finger in her chin holding her face up.

"Kagome you're already fancy just that you need class if you know what I mean"

"well thanks for the info, come on and look for something, you're the one that always say that you have a better sense of style then I do." She said with her eyebrow up looking at her friend.

"No I am the one that says you got a nerdy one" a Laughing Sango stated

Sango got up from Kagome's new bed, placed in Sango's guest room. Kagome already moved in, she had Settle in the guest room that once belong to Sango.

She walk up to Kagome's closet scratching her head. She knew she was not looking forward with searching within Kagome's boring and nerdy closet.

15 minutes later

"Look nothing in your closet is good enough, but there this one dress, and I can make it look better then it is. I just have to do some miner adjustments. By making it classier for this event, and it will be perfect." Sango said with a devious grin.

" can I ask what are does miner adjustment your talking about! Oh and also which dress is it. It depends you know some of this clothes I actually like as they are "

Sango smiled Ignoring the first question she replied "The black long one with long sleeves and turtle neck. If I make some adjustment I am sure I can make it look fancy and classy. Just what you need"

"What adjustments are does. Don't tell me your going to…" kagome manage to say before sango rudely interrupted her.

Sango interrupted Kagome, she decided to finally answer her question instead of kipping her in suspense. "Well if I cut the sleeve's off and make it shorter, and take that ugly looking turtle neck off. I think we will have our selves a winner.

"Well let's hurry because we only got an hour to pull this off. Anyways I didn't like that dress." She said carelessly.

55 minutes later

Kagome was standing in front of a mirror looking at her self in awe.

She was wearing a tight black dress with no sleeve and no turtle neck. Her dress was 4 inches higher then being knee length, with a fancy gold like belt hanging on her waist, that Sango lend her.

She had red color wet and shine maybelin lipstick. Her hair was half lose in curls and half up in a bun with her hair bangs out.

Sango made an Italian expression, she put her doubled up fingers in her mouth and kissed then letting lose her fingers. As if she was blowing a kiss to someone. "There magnify. You look gorgeous thanks to little old me."

"Yes I do look surprisingly good. Anyways I should get my purse Sesshoumaru should be here any minute" kagome said right before she heard a car stop at her drive way.

"Right on cue. Damn a man that wastes no time at all.

I like that." Sango said pointing a finger at Kagome.

"clam your ass down his my boss. Now don't try anything. You know if hates it when they give him to much attention. Every time we used to visit Inuyasha he would live because you annoyed him with does looks you gave him"

Sesshoumaru got out from the car since he saw that there was no use waiting for her in the car. He got out of his car and walked to the door.

He was going to knot but he stopped once he saw the door knob moving. He stepped to the side and left space for her to move out.

Kagome walked out of the house. Once out the first thing she notice was a charming looking sesshoumaru staring right at her with does gold piercing eyes. It felt like she was out of breath.

She stood there as that very moment was frozen in time. Every thing stopped. Even time, the only thing that didn't freze was there heart beat.

It was increasing as there stare began to intense. Until finally Sesshoumaru decided to stare at something else besides her blue enchanting orbs.

Sesshoumaru was stunned at the way she look. Not that he was surprised she looks beautiful but he was simply amaze at her style and class.

"Ready Miss. Higurashi." Sesshoumaru said breaking her of her trance that his golden eyes once held. His hand was out towards Kagome waiting for her to take it.

Kagome reach for Sesshoumaru's hand once he saw she was not moving towards it.

She felt his soft but at the same time rough hands.

He walked her over to the car. Opening the door for her. She went in but never taking her eyes off of him and he never took his eyes away from her.

He walked over to the driver's seat and drove off into street.

There was silence in the car. Until one of then manage to break it.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome from the corner of her eyes and said "may I say you look stunning Miss. Higurashi. You dressed proper for this occasion"

"You seem surprised, what you thought I didn't have the enough class for this occasion." She said with a slight grin on her face.

Sesshoumaru gained her normal cold face back and said harshly "why when ever I complement you, you seem to put words in my mouth."

"Sorry I didn't mean to sound rud…"Kagome managed to say before Sesshoumaru stop her.

"Don't worry. I understand why you may think that, it's because when ever you use to come by the house to visit my stupid little brother, I would always act rude and treat you like a nobody. Am truly sorry for that it's just however is with my brother must be blind and stupid to put up with his stupidity. But to tell you the true I knew you and him would work out because my brother was too stupid to know that he was with an intelligent young lady such as your self. So it was not long before my brother ran off to that wench."

_did seshoumaru just compliment me, oh my god I think am having one of does dream that's too good to be true_

"can I ask you a question." She said with and eyebrow raised.

"what is it you wish to know?" He said with his boorish tone.

"you really think I am intelligent. Because when I came to visit you, you really seem like I was stupid and wanted me too live. I mean that's what I thought"

"you were stupid for being with him in the first place but I dint want you to live, I wanted you to live him."

"why is that?" She said with her face fully turned to him , with total interest.

Sesshoumaru stood shut not replying her last question. He stops the car not even near the restaurant and turned his head to Kagome's face that was staring dead at him. He said.

"Kagome I want you to know…"

The end of chapter.


	6. At the diner

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any characters form it. I know it sucks but I need to get over it.

**Author's note:** well sory guys for living you a clify last chappy i just wanted to do it, remember guys i am evil ( places her pinky near her mouth and laughs evily trying to act like Dr. evil) whahah--cough---ahahaha. anyways well here its the chappie sorry if some of ya thing Seshoumaru is ooc sorry i trully am but remember this is a love story once in a while he is going otbe a little thouchy. also i am thinking about living little thank you notes for every reviewer individually tel me what you guys think.

**Chapter 6:**

"Kagome I want you to know that if I didn't want you in my house I could of kick you the fuck out, at any moment, but then that would prove to you that I have no class or manner so I didn't do it" Sesshoumaru said with his at most serious face.

He took a pause to look at Kagome's expression. All he saw was her eyes widen. He felt his mouth lightly titch almost into a smile, but he held it back to keep his normal serious face on.

"Also, I am not going to stand low enough to throw you out of my house and make it seem like am a little boy." Sesshoumaru said to Kagome.

Kagome faced the road once again this time her hands where cross just above her stomach. She had an annoyed face and wanted to proceed to there destination.

"well you have surely proves you're self that you're a men. Thank you for being truthful to me I never thought you had it in you." Kagome bit out.

Sesshoumaru raise an eyebrow at her tone of voice "what is that supposed to mean."

A smile appear in Kagome's lips "well that I never thought you felt that way about me."

Sesshoumaru faced the road once again with the at most annoyed face "that's not how I feel I am simply trying to clarify my actions. This is not how I feel towards you believe its way far from that."

Kagome's head turned to Sesshoumaru, both her eyes widely open "and how do you feel about me then."

Sesshoumaru didn't respond to her. He started the engine and drove off to there destination.

The drive was quiet. None of then dared say one word to each other. Kagome just stared out the window watching all the wonderful scenery, While Sesshoumaru stared at the road.

But even though he was concentrated on the road he still spared her miner glances, but Kagome was to busy to pay attention.

Sesshoumaru started slowing down. He already made it to the restaurant and was slowing down to the main entrance.

"we are here." Sesshoumaru said.

Sesshoumaru opened his door and got up and made his way towards Kagome's door and opened it. Kagome stood up but on doing so, she got close to sesshoumaru and there faces were only an inch away from each other.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome stood there looking at each others eye. Some how this made then get closer and there chests were touching each other. This made Kagome's nipple harden.

Sesshoumaru felt this and only push him self closer to her and moving his hand on her waist. Then he lean his head closer to hers and she lean closer to him and there lips met.

At first it was a simple closed mouth kiss but then the longer it took for then to part the more it was becoming a passionate tongue kiss.

Sesshoumaru was the first one to open his mouth and licked Kagome's lips and nibbled on it. Kagome open her mouth letting his tong explore her mouth.

She was pleased with the action he took. They stood there kissing for a while.

But then sesshoumaru parted from her, making her head slowly following his mouth because she didn't want to stop.

Then she notice he was looking at her with a grin in his face. She slowly took notice that she was acting desperate. She stopped the eye contact and stormed towards the restaurant.

Sesshoumaru was surprised at her sudden action (well not really Kagome always seem to have this unusual mood swing towards him)

"where do you think your going?"

"Well a guess to the restaurant am hungry" and angered Kagome replied.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and said "why are you angry did I provoke this angered. Because if I remember you weren't angry at me just a second ago. I did also invite you at list you should let me escort you In."

Kagome walk back towards Sesshoumaru ignoring any contact with his eyes and stood right by his side.

"happy know."

Sesshoumaru threw his car keys to the clerk and roughly Grabbed Kagome by the hand and headed towards the restaurant. Kagome kept on trying to break loss but the more she try the harder his grip got.

When they enter the restaurant they where met with the receptionist.

The Receptionist looked up from her appointment book when she was caught by Sesshoumaru's anger look. She couldn't help but keep her eyes on him, he was far to beautiful to let out of site.

"Welcome mister Taisho. We were waiting for your arrival today. Please choose any table of your choice or do you want the usual table." She called out to him with a flirtatious smile.

Sesshoumaru gave her a bored look and said "the usual table would do"

Receptionist smile at the heavenly god figure "please follow me Mister Tashio and Miss…"

Kagome look at the receptionist that was given Kagome a slight look of jealousy. "Miss Higurashi" She informed.

"Yes--yes Miss Higurashi. Step this way madam. The waiter will be here momentarily." the Receptionist replied giving Kagome a hateful look.

The Receptionist took then to the table where they where met by the waiter waiting for there every command.

"Here is your menu. If any questions please contact me because I will be more then happy to assist in anyways possible." The waiter replied while giving Kagome a lustful look.

"There no questions now live! Before I cut you life short." Sesshoumaru retorted noticing the way the waiter was looking at Kagome.

The waiter rush off with out making a single sound just to avoid Sesshoumaru's raff. Or getting bit up.

Kagome gave a nervous smile. "well that was weird I thought people here have manners. Or at list they respected there clients."

"Don't worry ill make sure he gets what he needs to put him where he belongs." Sesshoumaru stated while looking at Kagome who he notice was avoiding any eye contact with him.

Kagome looked up to be met with Sesshoumaru's intense look. She smiled nervously once again and said "well you seem to know a lot about where people belong. What, is that another one of your abilities?"

"No! but I do know where certain people belong. And what do you mean by abilities."

Kagome once again turned away from him and placed her concentration on the menu " forget it. I should start asking you questions I have I mean this is the whole purpose of me being here _RIGHT."_

Sesshoumaru placed his eyes on his menu. He sighed and said "Well that's what you are here for not me. Even though you kissed me out side

Kagome face flung up she gave him a dangerous stare and retorted " First of all you kissed me! what is it you are here for, if I may ask. Because your not acting as if I am your client"

"What is your Question" Sesshoumaru replied ignoring her questions and her accusation.

Kagome noticing his ignorance went on asking the question. He answer some of them until the waiter appeared. This time being a different waiter.

The new waiter didn't even want to give a glance at Kagome, afraid that the same thing that happened to the other would happen to him. (nothing happen just that the other one was scared shitless of Sesshoumaru)

The waiter took there orders an in mere seconds there food appeared before there eyes. Kagome slowly lick her lips on the sight of such delicious and expensive food.

While eating she ask him a few things about what type of modeling she will be doing, and what else will she have to do ect.. Until all her questions were answer.

Since there was nothing else left to talk about silence broke the mood, and all that was left was to eat there food.

They finished there food and ordered desert. While eating desert Kagome thought it was a good idea to break the silence.

Kagome gave her self an evil smile at the thought of what she should say. She thought it was a brilliant question to ask him "so have you ever been in a stable relationship or do you just prefer on kissing all your clients. Hopefully the female clients"

Sesshoumaru stared at her with annoyance. This girl was getting to him, and it was in the bad way.

"Yes I've been in a stable relationship before and to answer you I only prefer the good looking female clients and the stable one's (this means the one's that don't make themselves throw up or one's with eating disorders). But since it is a model agency all my clients are good looking so that means all of them". Sesshoumaru replied adding a hint of teasing to try to get a reaction from Kagome.

This made Kagome angry. Since she didn't want to start a scene she just stood shut and ate her dissert, and this time faster. But she couldn't help but to say something so she said something low enough so she could be the only one to hear it.

_you know what you invite me here for your own little intentions then you kiss me and tell me you do it to all your clients. Do you have any manners at all? You always speak highly about your self and yet you treat people lower then you. Your just like Inuyasha you like Playing with peoples mind._

Even though this was only said so she, herself could here it but Sesshoumaru heard it and the last comment made Sesshoumaru furious.

An angry Sesshoumaru said "look I don't think you should be talking to me that way, because to tell you the true you had the chance to move you're self away or at list try to push me. Further more. I was kidding about me kissing all my clients if you were noticing my tone of voice. _And never ever compare me to my idiot brother!. _People die for less than that. And you are really _lucky _I didn't hurt you".

Kagome's face bitted red, she was furious and said "is that a threat do you treat all of your clients this way. Because if am not mistaking that's harassment."

Both of then looked at each other with a despising look. Sesshoumaru called the waiter and asked for the bill and to come back quick.

A few seconds later the waiter came with the bill. Sesshoumaru paid and they both stormed out of the restaurant.

"Damn does too got issues. Thank god they didn't need tissue" The waiter that gave Kagome the lustful look said trying to be funny.

**End of chapter**

Please review and to all the ones that did thank for the nice reviews and yeah I know at first I did a lot of spelling grammar.


	7. Car ride with the clerk

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters form it. I know it sucks but I need to get over it

**Chapter 7:**

Last chapter:

Both of then looking at each other with a despise look. Sesshoumaru called the waiter and asked for the bill to come back quicker. A few seconds later the waiter came with the bill. Sesshoumaru paid and they both stormed out of the restaurant.

"Damn does too got issues. Thank god they didn't need tissue" the waiter stated with a fun tone.

-

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were both standing with an angry face. Waiting for the clerk to bring the car. They didn't dare look at each other, especially Kagome; she had a feeling that Sesshoumaru was really offended about comparing him to Inuyasha. He should of known he have it coming.

5 minutes later the car came in range. To Sesshoumaru this was a long time waiting and he would soon give the clerk a piece of his mind. The clerk stooped the car right in front of him and slowly removed the key from the car he opened the door, but he never got the chance to stand up with his two feet.

The first thing the clerk saw was Sesshoumaru's hand's choking him.

Sesshoumaru looked at the clerk with red eyes and retorted "what the fuck took you so long, I was waiting for an hour (don't worry that's just him exaggerating). What did you fucking take a joy ride with my car, a swear if I find a little scratch in my car I would have to take your life away."

While Sesshoumaru was making the threats to the clerk Kagome was trying really hard to pull him away before her new boss commits murder. She was literally putting all of her force to remove Sesshoumaru from the breathless clerk.

People from inside the restaurant heard the commotion and slowly they made there way out side. Kagome notice everyone just starring at her and Sesshoumaru.

Kagome looked at the people with anger eyes on how they can just stand there and watch this as if it never happened before.

"What! Don't tell me you have never seen him act this way. You people know him longer than I do and I am sure this has happened many times before."

The people slowly nodded there heads agreeing with everything that Kagome said, and made there way back inside.

Sesshoumaru finally took notice on what Kagome stated. He loosens his grip and turn to Kagome.

"You know what, since you have the time to make your little remarks I am sure you have time you find your self a ride." He stated arrogantly.

He pushed the Clerk once again to the side and enter his car. He started the engine and drove away, living little poor Kagome with her mouth open.

"the nerve of that guy. He invites me, kisses me, and starts an argument with me and doesn't even bother giving me a fucking ride. Oh his going to pay, I don't know how but he is". She told her self.

She turned to the clerk and said "look this is your entire fault so you going to find a way of taking me home NOW!'

The clerk looked at Kagome in awe and said "Yea… Yes Miss…" the shocked clerk replied. I am off right now do you want a ride.

Kagome looked at the clerk as if he was stupid and said sarcastically "are you blind do I look like I am standing here all pretty for nothing; yes I want to go now."

"just wait here for a minute while a go get my car." with that said the clerk turned away to get his car from the staff worker's garage.

Kagome couldn't help but smile slightly "Don't take long, and make sure you don't disappear." she said humoring him.

He got in his car and made his way to where Kagome was standing. Kagome got in the car. And he drove away.

"I'm sorry for taking so long to return the men's car is just a ran into a little problem. He didn't have to act like. Especially towards you, I wouldn't ever do that to my girl friend." He said eyeing Kagome.

Kagome looked at the clerk with a shocked face, she wanted to punch him for the remark.

"**_Girlfriend_** who said anything about me being his girlfriend I would never go out with a cold person who only likes messing with people's mind. What would give you the idea that I'm his girl friend."

The Clerk raised and eyebrow and said "oh you're not his girl, but when I saw you two kissing it didn't seem that way."

Kagome turned her angry face at him, she pick up her index finger and started poking him with it stating "hold up he kissed me. For your information."

"Good cause you seem too beautiful for him. _SO_ what's your name?" he asked her with a grin to his face.

Blushing Kagome replied "my name is Kagome. What's yours?

Clerk smile brightly at her and said "my name is Kouga. I am glad your not with him it gives me a chance."

Kagome raised and elegant eyebrow at him and said "excuse me you don't even know me. For all you know I can be a serial killer." She said humoring him

Kouga chuckled and said "ha yeah in your dreams. You look too nice to be one and plus I can take care of my self."

"yeah how you took care of your self from Sesshoumaru. You really are cocky to say that when I witness you almost begging for your life." Kagome said smiling.

"Believe me, I could have taking out your little friend, I just didn't want to get fired I got mouths to feed." he stated bluntly.

Kagome's face shocking at what he stated and she questioned to him "you have children?"

Kouga shock his head left to right and said "NO! Believe I don't. I just take care of a lot of people."

"Really and who are this people if I can know." she questioned once more.

Kouga smiled and said "Go out with me and I am sure you will meet them. They are really nice if I tell them I like you."

Kagome raise and eyebrow and said "I just met you and plus I don't know you."

The car pulled in Kagome's drive way.

Kouga gave Kagome a slick smile and with his most flirtiest style "here this is my number maybe if we talk you will get to know me. Ill be nice if you give me yours."

"right! Anyways, here I got a room mate, if she acts mean in the phone is probably because you interrupted something anyways bye." she said giving him her phone number

With those words Kagome made her way to the house and before Kouga drove off she waved him good bye. Kouga gave her a sweet smile and droved off.

Kagome opened the door to her house and to her surprised she saw someone that she never thought would have come after the little show he pulled off.

There in her couch was sitting Sesshoumaru. What she didn't know was that Sesshoumaru witness her coming and the thing that got him mad is who brought her home.

He looked like he was going to say something but he just closed his mouth back up and just gave Kagome a Suspicious stare. Waiting for her to explain.


End file.
